Kismet's Call
by Fallen-Angels-Kismet
Summary: She doesnt know where she is, who she is, or even what she is....but...she does no her name is Kismet and his is Itachi. Story of love and adventure and it all starts with one order......"Itachi eliminate the Uchiha clan"
1. Preface

**Kismet's Call**

**preface**

A crisp wind moves my short black hair off my forehead, were it had previously rested, and onto my furry black fox like ears temporally hiding them from view. The wind is cool stealing the warmth of the sun from my skin leaving goose bumps in its wake. I shiver slightly as I open my sharp green eyes to gaze lazily at the leaves swaying above me in the autumn breeze. The leaves are beautiful, dull oranges and reds turned to dancing fires raging in the light of the setting sun. I love autumn it's the perfect time of year, a season when time for a brief moment seems to stand still, balancing preciously on the warm life of summer and the cold death like slumber of winter. I sigh lightly my thoughts drifting like the wispy clouds across the slowly darkening sky, when suddenly they turn to thoughts of a long ago past, they turn to Itachi, my old home, and those first memories of that beautiful forest now lost.

**A/N**_: this is only a short intro to my first story Kismet's Call so I would enjoy constructive critsim thankyou!_

_--Fallen Angel_


	2. Chapter 2

Kismet's Call

chapter 2

I smile looking down at the young boy sitting at my feet, his hair is a golden blond bright as the sun shining on it, his petulant eyes the same clear endless blue as his fathers looking up at me. I chuckle softly under my breath my tail flicking in amusement at his pouting. " I don't see why I cant go see dad aunt Kismet iv been good! I haven't done a single prank today and I even went to school today!" I sigh looking over the ravaged village from our lofty perch on top of the hokage mountain, or, to be more precise whats left of the monument of broken faces and jagged cliffs. This was once the great monument to past hokages it to was ravaged by war like all else surrounding me and the still pouting child. I return my gaze to him and smile softly " hush now little kit you know your father is busy rebuilding the village. A hokages job is not as easy as it may seem to you its best to leave him be for now child." Young Yagami gave a childish huff crossing his arms and looking away from me in full on angry pout. I laugh at the five year old's antics. " how about I tell you a tale child?" Yagami is immediately on his feet jumping and bouncing excitedly reminding me so much of his father at that age. " oh yes please please please!" he shouts. I grin and place my hand gently atop his blond head ruffling his hair as I press down softly. "sit little kit and ill tell you a story of you choosing." I watch as he sits cross legged on the rough stone of our perch looking up at me eagerly. " tell me about how you got here aunty! Tell me! Tell me! Please!" he says in his hyper childish voice. Giving a sad smile I sink down to sit beside him looking out passed the damaged village to the shattered trunks and broken branches that are all the is left of the once great forest that surrounded the leaf village. " It was a long long time ago when I first came to that forest little kit. It was a time of peace about to be shattered. It was a time of sorrow and a time of great growth." I glance back at the young boy to see him listening intently hanging on my every word. Turning my head back to the forest allowing myself to get lost in the those first memories of fiery leaves and brisk breezes of an autumn so beautiful that time for a moment stopped balanced on life and death...

"stupid stupid stupid!" a teen girl growls under her breath as she runs full tilt from a store a bag of stolen food bouncing on her back the sounds of alarms ringing in her ears. Glancing back as she dives into the cover of a near by park she sees no pursuit but continues her sprint to the opposite side of the park darting through trees and bushes with practiced reflexes. Her hair is black as night cut short to accent her foxish face and sharp green eyes, dressed in tight clothing her thing muscled frame ducks and dodges low branches with little effort. " I cant believe I set off the alarm damn it so stupid!" she mutters as she looks around frantically not seeing a pursuit she stops in the shadows at the edge of the park watching the heavy city traffic passing her by wondering if she should hail a taxi or not. Watching and listening the girl takes a moment to catch her breath looking around at the huge buildings of her home. New York is not an easy place to live here the weak fall the wayside to fend for themselves and the starving become strong to survive. The girl gives another check before stepping from the park to hail and oncoming taxi hoping to loose any cops that maybe on her trail hand raised to get the taxi drivers attention she never sees the nightstick swinging for the back of her head. Blinding pain and light erupt from the base of her skull the girl gives a shout turning to swing at the cop as darkness claims her vision and she falls the cement at his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Kismet's Call

Chapter 2

Darkness surrounds the girl as wisps of memories float threw her mind like a thick fog in a silent grave yard. One by one the memories become clear and focused silent movies playing before the girls eyes. A child cowering in a mans shadow his upraised hand holding a well used brown leather belt reading for another hit to the battered child's body. Rain falling on a young girls body as she lays shivering in a nighttime ally. Fierce green eyes staring down a snarling pit bull for dumpster scraps. A teenager thin and savage surrounded by young jocks leering at her torn clothes as they back her into a corner. Darkness closes in at its center a girl battered and broke by her memories crouches on bended knee head bowed finger tips braced on either side of her legs. More memories circle here like crows over a battle field coming into sharp painful clarity disjointed and out of order. A young child picking pockets in down town. A battered teen being chased from stores like a street dog. On and on such memories continue until only darkness remains around the crouching girl. Toxic green eyes open slit like a cats glinting almost cruelly as the darkness shifts seeming to pace around the girl examining her. "Are you strong child? Can you endure? Can you fight? Can you survive?" From the darkness steps a fox black as night shrouded in a blood red light. "can you forget?" The vixens teeth glinting snow white and sharp as steel in a sly grin. To the kneeling girl the dark creature seems to be at once as small as a cat and large as a skyscraper her size ever in flux. The girl looks away from the fox dizzy with it ever changing size and pacing around the girl. "well?" a sly females voice rasps through the darkness. " do you want out of this life?" At this question the horrible memories of the girls past flood back to the girls vision flickering one after another in a horrible parade of remembered pain and emotion urging the girl to decide quickly. Despite the remembered pain and desolate emotions the girl growls out in an almost defiant tone to the vixen a simple question, "at what price?". Roaring laughter fills the darkness echoing into silence as the fox leers at the defiant girl. " you will be mine kit." teeth gleam closer to the girl the fox's warm breath washing over her. " I will choose your fate daughter of mine should you accept my offer I will free you from this life and you will begin again and you will forget." the girl looks up searching the toxic green eyes for a moment. " I accept beast." at her words the girls darkness seems to fracture like broken glass and since of falling overwhelms her. " by your words you are mine now child, your name is Kismet and you will begin again!" the sly voice dissolves into laughter as colors swirl around the girl banishing her darkness. Pain erupts and the girl gives a brief agonized cry before falling unconscious once more.

Groaning in pain the girl wakes up slowly opening her eyes and looking up her vision blurry. "ugh what the hell happened" the girl grunts as she sits up rubbing her eyes to clear them as she gazes around her. " were am I?" sitting on the ground the girl takes in the forest around her the tall trees whispering in the wind their brightly colored leaves rustling causing the girls now furred fox ears to twitch at the noise. " hmmm its fall I should find shelter before it gets cold I suppose...i wonder were I am how did I get here?" the girl muses to herself as she gets up stretching out sore muscles her long black tail twitching fallen leaves out of the fur. Her green eyes gazing about her in confusion the girl begins to wonder the forest lost and alone looking for shelter as the wind picks up and the sky darkens with clouds. From the shadows eyes watch the new comer silently...


End file.
